I Won't Forget You, My Friend
by Dr. Nick
Summary: While walking around with Goten, the teenage Gohan remembers his dinosaur friend from ten years before. When he runs into someone--or something, he doesn't expect, what will he do? Rated PG for violence.


"Ha ha ha! Ha ha!" Goten laughed cheerfully, running down a large, deserted area with much dirt and grass. Gohan smiled down at his little brother as the pair of half-Saiyans walked down the road. Such things were common now, as Goten looked up to his brother and tried to spend as much time with him as possible. Gohan, being bored, decided to go for a little walk, and Goten decided to follow.  
  
Gohan's smiled faded as he looked away from his happy brother. A thought came into his head. ~This place...~ He said to himself in his head. ~It reminds me of all those years ago...when I trained for when Vegeta came to earth...him and Nappa. Man, if someone told me that this day, the alien coming to take the world had married Bulma, had a son who'd be my brother's best friend and would be a friend to everyone, especially in saving the world...I'd think I was crazy~  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goten asked, turning around towards Gohan.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing" This didn't fool Goten much, as Gohan was trailing Goten by a lot, when he started out and was far in front of Goten.  
  
"Come on Gohan, you don't fool me!" Goten got his sly little grin across his face. "Ohhhh! You're thinking about your GIRLFRIEND Videl, aren't you, Gohan? Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Huh?! What?!" Gohan's face went red, and he became a tad angry as Goten began to laugh loudly. "No! That's not it at all, Goten!" Gohan sighed. He was thinking about someone, but it wasn't Videl. It wasn't even a human. It was someone he hadn't thought about in about ten years.  
  
His friend.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
When Gohan was training for the Saiyans to arrive, he met a brontosaurus. He never named the brontosaurus, but he called it his friend. When the dinosaur had a large wound, Gohan cared enough to remove the sharp piece of wood, and even use a remedy to help heal the dinosaur. "I'm not alone after all!" He would shout. His friend made him happy, happy just like he was whenever he felt the love of his father, Goku and his mother, Chi-Chi. He cherished the dinosaur's company in the hard times, but he didn't know tragedy would come.  
  
It seemed that Gohan had hardly been with his friend at all when a more savage dinosaur, probably a tyrannosaurus, moved in and began to attack. Gohan still remembered that day--when the dinosaur attacked his friend, who had done nothing wrong. He remembered how viciously that tyrannosaurus' teeth went into his friend's neck, who couldn't do anything to fight. He never stood a chance, he just had to take it. It wasn't that Gohan didn't try to save his friend, au contraire, he did much to try, but he just couldn't. No matter how strong Gohan was for his age, he was just swatted out of the way like a fly by the tyrannosaurus, until finally, the savage beast struck a blow that was enough to knock him out.  
  
Gohan couldn't regain consciousness, and so his body caused him to sleep through that night. And when he awoke, it was too late. He stumbled upon the bones of his new friend, and the awful best responsible for the attack had already fled, trying to get his victim, no doubt. Gohan knew it was going to be hard to get over this, but he smiled through the tears--he'd remember his friend.  
  
---Reality---  
  
Gohan's stomach gave a loud lurch. He laughed nervously and turned to Goten. "Hey Goten, I'm getting hungry, are you?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah"  
  
"Then why don't you run and find some fruit and we can have a little snack. The trees around here have lots of delicious fruit"  
  
"How do you know?" Goten quizzed.  
  
"Oh...I know. I remember" Gohan took a long look around the area.  
  
"O.k., I'll be right back!" With a smile Goten dashed off. So full of energy, Goten always loved to be doing something.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Don't worry...my friend. I'm not going to forget you" Remembering that Goten would be back with the fruit, he thought to himself that he shouldn't wander too far away, Goten would probably go nuts if he got lost because of big brother Gohan. As Gohan stretched himself out to lay down on a sandy dune, he heard a rumbling of a sort. Gohan sat up and looked behind him to see something coming...  
  
There was a loud thudding as a yellow-brown color came into view. The head of the monster was spiky, and it had long, sharp teeth in it's open mouth. It seemed to be following Gohan in general, as several dinosaurs around were walking, and the thing didn't even notice. It stopped towards Gohan and gave a loud roar. Gohan looked into the dinosaur's eyes. It knew. He knew. They knew each other...it was ten years ago.  
  
"I know who you are" Gohan stated, not taking his eyes off the dinosaur. He stood up. "And I know what you did. And I haven't forgiven you" The dinosaur gave a growl, looking at Gohan. "You...you were the one who killed my friend, you creep!" Still acting like a mindless dinosaur, it just continued to growl and stomp around, yet looking at Gohan. "He didn't do anything at all to you, and yet you killed him!"  
  
Acting on his instincts, the tyrannosaurus gave a nip in Gohan's direction. Taking a step back, Gohan glared. It wasn't as if he was the same, mild- mannered teenager anymore. It was as if the Gohan who knew the brontosaurus, the one who saw the brainless beast attack, all those years ago, had taken over the real-time Gohan's body. "YOU'LL PAY!" He smashed his right fist into the tyrannosaurus' stomach. With a roar of pain, the tyrannosaurus fell over on it's side. "How do you like it? How do you like to be the one in pain, from someone who you did nothing to?" The dinosaur, still being angry, tried to bite again. "You know, you just never learn!" Gohan flew above the dinosaur. "I'm going to make you pay! You took an innocent life of the one I cared about! And I'll do the same to you--if you even have someone"  
  
It was as if the dinosaur was a heartless human, like Cell. Gohan spoke as if it was human, and somehow, the tyrannosaurus seemed to be ashamed as Gohan yelled at is, as if it understood what he said. But it's instincts took over as the dinosaur rose again. It swiped a hand towards Gohan, followed by a tail. "This is it. Say goodbye to my friend for me!" With that a small Ki blast formed in Gohan's hand. The dinosaur looked up with anger before Gohan sent the blast at it. With a minor explosion, there was nothing left of the dinosaur but ashes.  
  
With a sigh, Gohan flew away from the area, going to where Goten had been before he left. But before he got there, only a few yards away was Goten, still holding a large amount of fruits in his arms, and looking with eyes wide open.  
  
Gohan looked at his brother caringly. "Goten...I didn't want you to have to see that"  
  
"What do you mean?" Replied Goten excitedly. Typical Goten, getting excited. "It was awesome! You really pounded that thing good!"  
  
"No, Goten" Gohan kneeled down, putting a hand on Goten's shoulder and shaking his head. "I don't want you to think that revenge or violence is an acceptable thing. To tell the truth, I really don't know what came over me that moment...gee, I sound like one of those "concerned-after-a-fight dads", don't I?"  
  
Goten laughed and nodded. Gohan gave a smile.  
  
"Oh well, what do you say we get a little snack and do some training, Goten?"  
  
"O.K!" Goten nodded. "Can you tell me about your friend, Gohan?"  
  
"Sure, Goten. Just wait for me, over there, all right?" Soon after, Goten dashed off in another direction. Gohan, standing tall, ten years older than the age he was when he first met the dinosaur, spoke quietly into the wind. "I won't forget you, my friend"  
  
_________  
  
That corny or what? I wrote this because I was saddened by the fate of Gohan's friend at the end of that episode, and I wanted to see that dinosaur die. That's where I got the idea for this Fic. Oh well, this is my first Dragonball Z Fic, so please go easy on me when reviewing. 


End file.
